


Backrooms and Bathrooms

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, There be sex here, bar flirting, bartender!nicole, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly, a college freshman, is a regular customer of the bar Nicole works at. She decides to try one thing that scares her. That one thing is Nicole. Aka they hook up in the back room.





	Backrooms and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Decided to do a one shot based on a prompt that Earper Army tagged me in on Twitter. 
> 
> As always, special shout out to my friend/Beta/idea extraordinare, [theGayNerd](https://twitter.com/FionaLitherland).

Working in a bar had it’s perks. Nicole had made a list of them once when she was drunk herself and flirting with a girl who was a stunt actor. She had struggled to write on the soggy napkin that kept breaking on the tip of the pen, but they realized there was really only one main perk. 

All the pretty girls. 

Nicole wouldn’t consider herself a flirt, even if everyone else did. It was more that she considered herself a...hard worker. After all, working at a bar was working for tips and if that meant flirting well...it was part of her job. It wasn’t like the flirting ever really went anywhere. Nicole would flirt with whatever girl had caught her eye that night, maybe exchange numbers and that was about it. Once in awhile she’d meet up with them again for a date and a little necking in the back of her car, but nothing crazy. She was too busy with college and working to worry about a serious relationship in anyway.

Plus, if she was being completely honest, no one had really intrigued Nicole that way for a long time. She could stay satisfied with flirting and making out for now. Until someone interesting came around. She didn’t think that person would come anytime soon. Until a girl with kind eyes and long brown hair wandered into the bar one night.

Nicole’s shift was half over and she had only managed to get one drink spilled on her by the new busboy. He was cute and eager and fairly clumsy. But at least he had the first two qualities down pat. Nicole was turning around to get a bottle of Jack and knocked right into the kid, air leaving her lungs briefly.

“Jeremy! Say ‘behind’, please,” she said as he scurried away.

“Sorry! Behind!” he said with an apologetic smile.

She let out a sigh and finished her reach for the bottle before turning back to the bar. Tonight was a fairly quiet night, just a few kids from the college hanging around. Most of the faces she recognized as she scanned the bar, except for one girl. Nicole did a double take as she took in the new girl sitting at a table towards the back. Long brown hair was pulled back into a braid that hung over her shoulder, crop top and shirt doing nothing to hide her long legs.

Nicole only noticed a second person at the table when Jeremy interrupted her line of sight to clear a couple of glasses that were on their table. The girl smiled brightly at the new hire and Nicole actually felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

Another customer came up to the bar and Nicole was forced to pull her eyes away from the girl as she took their order. It got a little busier, keeping Nicole occupied as she helped the people coming up to the bar. Out of her peripheral, she saw one more person wander up as she helped someone else. As soon as she finished, she turned to the new customer and stopped short.

The new girl from the back of the bar stood there, elbows resting on the wood so that she leaned over a little bit. 

“Hey,” Nicole said, “What can I get ya?”

“Just a whiskey on the rocks would be great,” the girl replied with the same bright smile Nicole had seen earlier.

“Coming right up,” Nicole said with the most charming smile she could muster and was rewarded with a slight blush from the other girl. She reached for the whiskey glass, filling it with ice and pouring the alcohol to the brim. Flipping a napkin onto the counter, she placed the glass on it and slid it over. “You must be new here. I don’t know you’re name.”

Small hands curled around the glass, head tilted cutely when she answered, “You’re saying you know everyone’s name in here?”

Nicole shrugged, “Just about.” She leaned forward on the bar with her elbows, matching the other girl’s stance before her brown eyes looked back at her, “At least all the pretty ones.”

The brunette blushed even deeper and she bit her lip, looking away shyly for a moment. “Well, my name is Waverly,” she said pushing an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear.

“Waverly,” Nicole repeated, liking how the name rolled in her mouth, “And I’m Nicole.”

“Nice to meet you, Nicole,” Waverly said. Nicole kept her eyes trained on the brunette, eyes purposefully looking her over. She watched Waverly’s fingers play with the straw in the drink for a moment before connecting their eyes again. Waverly let out a small sigh and smiled as she reached into her pocket for a bill. She went to place it on the counter and Nicole covered Waverly’s hand with her own for a moment, stopping her from leaving the money.

“First one’s on the house,” Nicole said with a wink. She lifted her hand and Waverly just looked at her own for a moment before slowly putting the cash back in her pocket.

“T-thanks,” Waverly said with a blush, she turned like she was about to leave but faced the redhead again. She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and pointed over her shoulder at the table. “I’m uh...I’ll be over there.”

Nicole thought she was absolutely adorable. “And I’ll be here.”

She watched as Waverly walked back to her table. With one more look at Nicole, Waverly leaned over to her friend and whispered something to her. Nicole watched as her friend tried to subtly look over at the bar before leaning in closer to Waverly, the two girls whispering animatedly.

Nicole chuckled to herself and began wiping down the bar, her eyes pulling up to regard Waverly every few minutes.

***

The next day, Waverly came in again. Nicole saw her from the moment she walked through the door with her short skirt and crop top. Hazel eyes met her own and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Waverly smiled at her and Nicole felt like all the air had been knocked from her lungs. Her hand slipped on the tap spilling some beer on her hand and the counter. She cursed to herself and wiped it up with practiced hands before passing the drink to her customer.

When Nicole looked back, Waverly was sat at the same table in the back that she had the day before. The same girl seemed to accompany her too, but the redhead was too busy watching Waverly to really pay her much mind. 

She tried to seem unaffected by the other girl, but found it to be difficult when she just wanted to keep looking up at her. Her shift mate who everyone just called Holliday had showed up and pointed his chin towards her. 

“What's up with you,” Holliday said, “You're acting mighty strange.”

Nicole shrugged, “Cute girl.”

He followed her line of site to Waverly and nodded. “Oh. I see now. You're already letting yourself be pulled around by the next pretty little thing that walks in aren't ya?”

Waverly got off her stool and started towards the bar so Nicole paid no mind to Holliday. She just tried to keep her eyes down as the brunette approached and her coworker wandered over to the other side of the bar. 

“Hey,” Waverly said as she gripped the edge of the bar. 

Nicole looked up, smile on her face. “Hey. Whiskey on the rocks? Same as last time?”

Waverly nodded and Nicole prepared her drink. She could feel Waverly's eyes on her and looked up at her through her lashes. 

“How's school going?” Nicole asked as she put ice in the glass. 

“Good,” Waverly said, her eyes shining, “I really love it. I'm trying this whole...design your own major thing.”

Nicole nodded, impressed, “Wow! What's the major?”

“Ancient Languages in relation to Demonology.”

Nicole’s hand slipped on the bottle of whiskey as she poured. “I-...oh. Wow! That sounds interesting.”

“It is,” Waverly said as Nicole handed her the whiskey, “But I'm trying to take my sister’s advice and not take college too seriously all the time. Have some fun.”

“That's good too,” Nicole said, “What kind of fun things are you doing?”

“Well...I’m trying this new thing. Being a Freshman and all,” Waverly said clasping her hands in front of herself, elbows on the bar. 

Nicole paused for a moment, “Freshman?”

Waverly’s fingers fiddled subconsciously for a moment. “Yes. But I’m mature for my age. Now listen.”

The redhead held her hands up in defeat, a smile twitching in the corners of her lips. “Sorry. Continue.”

“As I was saying,” Waverly continued with a playful glint in her eye, “I’m trying this new thing where I do one thing that scares me every week.”

“Once a week? Won’t you run out at some point?” Nicole asked as she dried a glass, setting it back down and grabbing another one and continuing. 

Waverly smiled, “That’s kinda the point. Then, at some point, I won’t have anything left to be afraid of.”

Nicole dried the last glass and draped the damp cloth over her shoulder. “What are some of these things you’ve done then?”

“Well it started with Open Mic Night,” Waverly said cringing at the memory, “Then I tried riding a bike and walking a tightrope.”

“Riding a bike?” Nicole couldn’t help but ask.

Waverly rolled her eyes, “My sister pushed me off of one when I was little and I never tried again.”

“How’d it go this time around?”

“I...scraped my knee,” Waverly blushed.

Nicole nodded slowly and pushed some hair behind her ear. “What are you doing this week then?”

Waverly blushed even further and Nicole was sure she hadn’t seen anything cuter. She watched her maybe a little too closely. She saw the way it seemed even the tip of her nose was tinted pink and how the corners of her eyes crinkled so prettily when she smiled. Nicole licked her lips, eyes following the curve of Waverly’s jaw as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m...working on it,” Waverly said softly as she tapped the side of her glass. She smiled again before turning and walking back towards her table. Nicole could only blink and watch the sway of Waverly’s hips as she walked away. 

“Damn,” Nicole breathed. Something hard hit her in the ribs and she felt liquid spill down her side. She jumped and looked down at her side that was now soaked in old alcohol halfway down her thigh, Jeremy standing next to her with a tipped tray in his hands.

His eyes were big like saucers, jaw open. “Are you-...? I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Nicole shook her head and sighed, “It’s fine. It’s not that bad.”

“It’s basically the entire side of your body-”

“It’s not that bad,” she repeated with a smile. She blotted at the dark wet stain on her shirt with napkins and realized there was no way that was going to work. “Hey, Holliday,” Nicole said shaking some of the beer off her hands, “I’m going to run to the bathroom and try to fix this.”

The man barely acknowledged her and just grunted in response. She took that as her go ahead and slipped out from behind the bar and towards the bathroom. She gathered up the side of her shirt awkwardly and rung it like a towel, a surprising amount of beer dripping from it. Jeremy was lucky he was new. Nicole grabbed a bunch of paper towels and started blotting at her shirt again when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes remained on her liquid soaked side until she felt a presence far too close to her. Nicole looked up, breath catching in her throat when she saw Waverly standing in front of her.

Waverly’s face was unreadable, eyes wide and looking up into brown. Her hands were clutched in front of her, fingers fidgeting mindlessly. 

“Waverly?” Nicole tried softly.

The brunette licked her lips, chest rising as she took a deep breath. “Ask me again,” she breathed out, “Ask me what my thing this week is.”

Nicole dropped the used towels into the trash, eyes never leaving the girl in front of her who was...so fascinating and so so pretty. “Okay,” she said taking the bait, “What are you doing this week that you’re afraid of?”

A small smile curved the edges of Waverly’s lips. “You.”

“Me?” Nicole asked in disbelief, her heart expanding in her chest despite her confusion, “I scare you?”

“Yes,” Waverly blurted, “Well...no.”

She took another step forward, their bodies almost touching. Nicole’s breath hitched in her throat as Waverly’s fingers adjusted the collar of her button up shirt. Cold fingers brushed against the overheated skin of her neck and she shivered, hair standing on end. Waverly’s fingers inched up the side of Nicole’s neck until her hand was cupping the back of it. 

“This does,” Waverly whispered before pushing herself up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips ever so lightly against Nicole’s. If she let herself, she could convince herself that this was some sort of dream. But Waverly’s fingers brushing against the baby hairs at the base of her neck grounded her. Nicole’s brain was going a thousand miles a minute as it tried to catch up with what was happening. She felt Waverly’s breath on her lips and felt a pull to close the gap but the brunette spoke again.

“I...really hope I’m right about you wanting to kiss me or this is going to be really awkward,” Waverly said quickly.

Nicole didn’t bother answering, she just smiled and finally closed the gap between them. She felt Waverly’s fingers curl on the back of her neck, goosebumps erupting over Nicole’s flesh. Her hands found Waverly’s hips as she marveled at how soft her lips were. Their lips slid together easily, Nicole feeling far too much for kissing a girl she had only spoken with twice before. A heat bloomed deep in her stomach when she felt Waverly’s tongue flit across the crease of her lips. Nicole’s grip tightening on Waverly’s hips and she walked her back to press her against the sink. The bare skin exposed by her crop top pressed against the cold porcelain. Waverly gasped against Nicole’s mouth and arched into her a little bit, making Nicole’s kisses more fevered. 

One hand cupped Nicole’s neck while the other raked over the back of Nicole’s skull. The redhead’s hand moved to the small of Waverly’s back and pulled her even closer as their tongues tangled together. With each stroke of their tongues the fire in Nicole’s belly grew. She felt a row of perfect teeth nip down on her bottom lip and Nicole practically growled. 

It wasn’t entirely clear if Nicole had pushed Waverly up on the sink or if Waverly had done it herself, but in the end it was probably more of a joint effort anyways. Her body slid easily in between Waverly's thighs, the sharp points of her hips banging against the porcelain sink in a way that would have been painful if Waverly’s tongue in her mouth didn’t distract her so much.

Heels dug into the backs of her thighs and Nicole smoothed a hand up the back of Waverly’s shirt. The brunette’s back arched into Nicole again and she pulled her small lithe body as tight against her as she could. Nicole managed to pull her lips away from Waverly’s to kiss down her jaw. She scraped her teeth against Waverly’s pulsepoint, rewarded by Waverly’s fingers tightening in her hair.

Every little pant and gasp from Waverly’s lips tickled her ear. Nicole felt the heat deep in her stomach spread. She sucked harshly on Waverly’s pulsepoint, sure that a bruise was forming under her lips. Waverly tugged back on Nicole’s hair to pull her away from her neck, a sharp pain prickling along her skull in a not entirely unpleasant way. She gasped and Waverly connected their lips again, swallowing it.

Hands were pulling clothing, kisses desperate and sloppy. Nicole felt a cold hand push under her shirt and shivered in the most delicious way. Waverly tightened her legs around Nicole’s waist, the red head’s hands grasping her ass and pulling her sharply against her.

The door banged open and Nicole jumped back. Waverly jerked forward a little, her legs not entirely coming unhooked from around her waist in time. Nicole tried to even out her breathing, the girl who had interrupted them looking at the two women with little interest before going into a stall. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other for a moment. The redhead looked at how Waverly’s shirt was askew, lips swollen and cheeks flushed beautifully.

The only sound for a moment was their heavy breathing. Slow smiles spread on both of their faces, nervous laughter bubbling in their chests. Waverly slid off the sink, tugged on Nicole's collar and kissed her hard. Teeth caught on lips and Nicole groaned when Waverly pulled away. 

“I have to go,” Waverly whispered, eyes darting down to Nicole's lips repeatedly. Nicole ran her hands up her sides, feeling every curve and bump of her ribs under her palms. Waverly pecked her lips once more and Nicole chased her lips with her own until Waverly slipped out of her arms completely. 

“I'll see you later.”

Nicole was left standing in the middle of the bathroom, shell shocked, her entire body on fire. “Shit.”

***

Waverly pushed Nicole roughly against the shelf. Nicole was sure a few jars of maraschino cherries fell over but she really didn’t care when Waverly’s hand was cupping her breast through her bra.

Things had been going on like this for approximately a week now. After their first encounter in the bathroom, Waverly had kept coming back. She would make eyes at Nicole from across the bar until the redhead slipped into the bathroom. Waverly would follow shortly after until they were practically on top of each other in the small bar bathroom. Their hands wandered and pressed into flesh, getting more bold with each encounter. 

Holliday had seemed to notice her prolonged absences. Usually he just gave her pointed looks when she’d finally emerge from the back with disheveled hair and slightly wrinkled clothes.

This time around, Nicole walked towards the bathroom but waited for Waverly to pass before pulling her into the storage room. It was certainly more private and they wouldn’t have to worry about people walking in when Nicole’s hand was up Waverly’s shirt.

Nicole pulled Waverly’s shirt out from where it was tucked into her skirt and smoothed her hands over her soft skin. She hadn’t been able to think about anything but Waverly since that first night that she kissed her in the bathroom. When she was on campus she kept her eyes peeled, hoping she would run into her but their paths never crossed. Instead Nicole would wait with bated breath during every one of her shifts until Waverly walked through the door. Every time she did Nicole would breath a small sigh of relief.

Nicole moved her hand over Waverly’s ribs and gasped when her fingers brushed the underside of the other girl’s breast, bra noticeably missing. 

“Baby,” Nicole whispered, cheeks tinting at the automatic nickname, “are you trying to kill me?”

Waverly smirked and smoothed her hands over the front of Nicole’s shirt. “I like it when you call me that.”

“Good to know,” Nicole smiled before ducking her head and kissing the hollow of Waverly’s throat. She ran her tongue over the soft skin and whispered back, “Baby.”

The brunette sighed dreamily, Nicole grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her. Waverly’s legs automatically wrapped around her waist and Nicole carried her over to a box and set her on top of it. Waverly’s skirt was bunched up high on her thighs and Nicole could feel heat radiating from her core.

Nicole pressed her hips into her, the seam of her zipper pressing into Waverly’s thinly covered center. Waverly's hips jerked at the feeling, fingers digging into shoulder blades. 

“Nic,” she whispered finger under her chin as their lips brushed together, “I want-...I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Nicole couldn't help but tease, her hands kneading at the muscles of her thighs. 

Waverly nipped playfully at Nicole's jaw. “Smart ass. You know what I mean.”

There hadn't been much room for talking in their encounters. Usually just some banter at the bar while Nicole tried to pretend she didn't want to pull Waverly into her arms immediately as she walked in the room. But there was enough of a rapport with them that Nicole loved teasing the other girl. 

Waverly pushed her hips into Nicole again and all jest fell from her face. She could smell how much Waverly needed her and her hands flexed on toned thighs. 

“You sure, baby?” Nicole asked as her fingers skirted along the edge of Waverly's panties. 

Waverly nodded, “Yes. If you...want.”

Nicole hooked her fingers in Waverly's panties and slowly began pulling them down. 

“You have no idea how much I want to,” Nicole said as Waverly lifted her hips to help rid herself of her pesky clothing. She ran her hands under Waverly's skirt up to her hips, uninterrupted by clothing for the first time, heart thrumming from her chest. Their foreheads touched, both just looking at the others lips as they breathed for a moment. Nicole's eyes flickered up to Waverly's and they were kissing again. 

Nicole was so enamored with the girl in front of her. She was interesting and beautiful and damn if they didn't just work. Even in their early exploring of each other's bodies they just clicked. It was like they were speaking some unheard language to each other, all movements in sync. There hadn't been any awkward fumbling or misplaced touches. After each of their encounters a date proposal was on the tip of her tongue. But Waverly was young, a college Freshman. She probably just wanted to have fun and mess around a bit. Not date. 

“Can I taste you?” Nicole blurted, tips of her ears instantly reddening. Waverly just moaned, fingers gripping Nicole's arms tightly. 

“Y-yes, please,” she said with a nod. Nicole sighed and began kissing Waverly's pulsepoint. She pushed her hand up Waverly's shirt and cupped her breasts, loving the way the younger girl mewled at just her slightest touch. 

She pushed her shirt up as best she could and moved her kissed down the slope of her breast. She felt fingers crawl into her hair, scratching at the scalp and she looped an arm around Waverly's hips. She pulled her hips forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the box, head back against the wall as Nicole took a pert nipple into her mouth. 

Waverly gasped when Nicole scraped her teeth against the tightened flesh. Nicole wondered if she had died and woken up in some kind of heaven where she had the most beautiful girl she had ever seen with her hands in her hair and panties abandoned on the floor of the bar. This wasn’t the ideal situation, preferably they would be somewhere that they had all the time in the world. Not when she had to get back to work very very soon. But this...this would do.

She ran light fingers up Waverly’s inner thigh and through damp curls with a groan.

Oh yeah. This would definitely do. 

Nicole kissed down Waverly’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump under her lips. She could feel time weighing on her shoulders and began placing soft kisses on the inside of her leg. A barely healed scar on Waverly’s knee caught her eye and Nicole paused for a moment. She ran her fingers over it and looked up at the brunette.

“Bike?” she said hoarsely.

Waverly nodded, small embarrassed smile on her face as she ran her fingers through red hair. Nicole placed a soft kiss on the healing scar and Waverly shook her head.

“How...are you so cute?” Waverly said bending down and kissing Nicole hard on the mouth. The redhead smiled into the kiss. As soon as Waverly’s lips were there they were gone again. Nicole held Waverly’s hips in her hands and nipped at the inside of her thigh. Her head tipped back into the wall again with a dull thud. Nicole kissed softly up her thigh, marveling in the softness of the skin under her lips. Her nose touched damp curls and she sighed.

Oh, god, what was she doing? Hooking up with a girl in her job’s storeroom? Whatever, she only needed this job until the end of her Senior year anyways. And this was worth it if she got fired. Waverly was worth it.

Nicole ran her tongue through Waverly’s core, the other girl’s hips twitching under her. She pushed one hand under her chin and ran her finger gently up and down Waverly’s folds, tongue following.

Waverly’s hips moved slowly with Nicole’s movements, the tiniest, sexiest pants leaving the brunette’s mouth. Nicole slipped a single digit into Waverly just as she sucked her clit into her mouth. Waverly gasped, fingers tightening in Nicole’s hair and only spurring her on. She moved her tongue in circles around the bud and stroked Waverly’s front wall. 

The brunette’s noises began to get louder and Nicole really hoped that the music playing in the bar was enough to cover up the sounds.

She felt Waverly holding back her hip movements and draped her free arm over the top of her hips to keep them pinned down. And she was glad she had with the way Waverly’s hips jerked when Nicole pressed her tongue flat against her. She alternated between flicking Waverly’s clit with the sharp tip of her tongue and pressing it flatly to taste as much of her as possible.

She strained her eyes to look at the girl above her. Waverly’s head was tipped back, throat exposed and all so pretty with the way it flexed with each gasp and swallow. Waverly’s lips pulled between her own teeth, both of her hands gripping red hair tightly.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s hips get more erratic and she knew she was close. She increased the pace of her tongue and slipped a second finger into Waverly’s heat. Waverly gasped, fingers tightening painfully in Nicole’s hair as she let out a strangled moan. Nicole curled her fingers in time with her tongue, lungs burning as she breathed harshly through her nose. Part of her felt like she might die, especially with the intense arousal that was shooting between her legs with each tug of her hair and sound from Waverly’s lips.

“N-nic, baby,” Waverly said with another harsh tug, “I’m...d-don’t stop.”

Nicole moaned and doubled her pace, wrist burning as she moved with Waverly’s hips. The brunette grasped the back of Nicole’s head, holding her head between her thighs as her back bowed and brow furrowed. A strangled moan came from deep in her throat, walls tightening around Nicole's fingers. A gush of wetness coated Nicole's hand and chin, eyes unable to leave Waverly's face as she came. 

One of Waverly's hands left Nicole's hair and slapped at the wall behind her, nails scratching at the plaster. Nicole felt the walls flutter around her fingers and sucked harshly on her clit again, a high pitched squeak leaving Waverly's mouth as her walls tightened again. 

Nicole slowed her movements as Waverly gradually came down from her high. Fingers loosened in red locks and Nicole just began to kiss her quivering core softly. She pulled her hand away and expanded her kisses to her thighs. 

Waverly lay slumped against the wall, the hand that was on the wall now in her own hair. 

“Shit balls,” Waverly breathed, a blissed smile on her face. 

Nicole chuckled and placed one last kiss on Waverly's knee before standing up. Her knees ached a little bit but it was all worth it when Waverly pulled her forward by the collar to kiss her deeply. Nicole wiped her hand off on the inside of her apron, pointedly ignoring the pounding between her thighs as their lips slid together. 

Waverly's fingers began tugging at her belt and Nicole reluctantly pulled her hips away. “Baby,” she said, her voice low, “I can't I have to get back to work.”

Waverly pouted, a lazy smile on her lips as Nicole took both of her hands in her own. “That's not fair.”

Nicole kissed the backs of Waverly's hands, running her thumbs over the skin. 

“It's fine,” Nicole said leaning forward to kiss her again. She brushed some hair from Waverly's face and placed a final kiss on her swollen lips. 

“Hey um…” Nicole began nervously, suddenly self conscious, “I know this is a little backwards but...can-. Do you want to go out some time? Maybe?”

Waverly looked at her blankly for a moment. Nicole felt her heart crush like a soda can and she shook her head with a nervous laugh. 

“I mean, it's okay if you don't I just thought-”

Waverly silenced Nicole with her lips. “Hush you,” the brunette said with a smile, “Of course I want to go on a date with you. Admittedly I've been...hoping that you'd ask.”

Nicole's heart felt lighter and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips. “I-...okay. Um. Tonight? I get off at ten.”

“Okay,” Waverly breathed, holding Nicole's face in her hands. She pressed soft kisses on Nicole's dimples before pulling it back down. “Now go to work.”

“Okay,” Nicole sighed, her heart fluttering out of her chest in happiness.

“I promise I'll make it up to you later,” Waverly said with a wink. 

Nicole smirked. “You're gonna be the death of me, Waverly Earp.”

“I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me or find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).


End file.
